


【暮杰】咎由自取（一）ABO

by Coldheart004



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	【暮杰】咎由自取（一）ABO

被压到床上时，冯杰的脑袋还是放空的，他仰视着身上这个美貌的男子，不受控地忆起了初识的场景。

 

那是一个普通的不能再普通的夜晚，他正在街上走着，突然被迎面扑来的男子撞了个满怀，他作为人民警察的职责驱使着他照顾这个烂醉的人。

 

他将神智不清的他带回了家，熬了醒酒汤再回来后看到的却是那个男人眼神清明地坐在沙发上看着他，目不转睛。

 

“你......没醉？那你住哪，我送你......”

“不，我就住你这里了。”

 

那好看的男子弯了一双桃花眼，正一瞬不瞬地盯着他，眼中的情绪让人捉摸不透。

 

“为什么？我这里也不大，你要是想住的话......”

“因为我喜欢你，我想追你。”

“什，什么？”

 

冯杰瞪大了眼，难以置信地回望笑得人畜无害的男子，手中的醒酒汤差点洒了一地。

 

“你没听错，我喜欢你，就是你认为的那种喜欢。”

 

冯杰愣在了原地，他生平第一次收到如此直接的告白，还是被一个刚见面一小时左右的男人，虽然这个男人很好看......但这也改变不了他是个男人的事实！

 

“对，对不起，我......我不喜欢男人。”

“我知道啊，那又怎样，你不用喜欢男人，喜欢我就行了。”

 

之后的日子里，这男人就一直缠着自己，什么招数都用上了，这也让自己的内心渐渐动摇起来，连什么时候早已被他吃得死死的都没有察觉。

 

他说他叫金朝暮，是暮色集团的一个小职员，从小没有见父母，在孤儿院长大，那天喝了些酒，不小心撞到自己，只那一眼，就对自己一见钟情。

 

他说什么冯杰都相信。

 

但后来......事情却慢慢地变了，甚至在他喝醉了酒浑身带着Omega的气味深更半夜才到家时，冯杰也觉得他只是想要升职，应酬过多罢了。

 

就算朝暮在外面......这恐怕也怪不得他，谁让自己是个Beta呢……一无是处的Beta，没有情趣，性格古板，朝暮这种年轻貌美的Alpha说什么对自己一见钟情估计也只是一时脑热吧……

 

但要不是那天偶然间在赌场听见那些话，冯杰是万万不会想到，金朝暮不是背叛了他，而是一直都在欺骗他，从头至尾就没有一句真话。

 

 

“阿杰，阿杰......”

“唔......”

 

眼前美貌的男子露出疑惑的表情，似是不明白平日里在床上较为主动的冯杰为何今天毫无反应。

 

“阿杰你怎么了？”

“没事，继续。”

 

冯杰闭了眼不再看他。

 

金朝暮霸道的吻从脖颈处一路向下，极具挑逗，纵然是哀莫大于心死的冯杰也不可抗地起了反应。

 

“阿杰......为什么呢……”

“你在说什么？”

 

金朝暮凑近他耳畔，温热的吐息在暧昧而诡异的氛围中痴缠上他的鼓膜，让他为之一颤。

 

“那天在赌场里，为什么要去勾引杜家的小杂种？”

“你是说......莫情？”

“莫情......你叫他莫情？你们何时如此亲密了！”

“我没有！我...啊......朝暮，别......”

“还是说你本来就是这种人尽可夫的货色？作为Beta随意勾搭富家小白脸的感觉很好吧，反正不用担心会被标记不是吗？”

 

金朝暮的动作比平日里粗暴了许多，他认定冯杰舍不得让自己受伤而不会反抗这一点，将这傻得可怜的男人玩弄于鼓掌之间。

 

“朝暮......”

 

在粗略的前戏过后就被狠狠占有的男人死死咬住下唇忍受着难当的痛楚，到嘴边的话又硬生生咽了回去。

 

“你就那么喜欢勾引男人？我满足不了你？”

“不，朝暮，轻，轻点...求你......”

 

冯杰的手捂住下腹，他觉得他为金朝暮所做的一切都是笑话，全都失去了意义，那么这个孩子，他作为Beta好不容易才得来的孩子，也没有存在的必要了吧，何必让无辜的孩子来到这世上也承受和他一样的痛苦呢？

 

可是他才一个月啊……他本来想把这件事当作惊喜告诉金朝暮的，他想让金朝暮知道，自己虽不是Omega，但也是可以为他延续血脉的。而他的那些努力和执着，现在看来，都是笑话。

 

“你哭什么？弄疼你了？”

“没，没有，就是，啊......太爽了。”

 

冯杰听见金朝暮的话，摸了摸自己的脸，这才发现自己早已泪流满面。多丢人啊……

 

 

冯杰承受着体内粗暴的顶撞，感受着Alpha那异于常人的尺寸一点点深入，他对于痛觉的感知慢慢迟钝，直到眼前模糊，失去意识，他记不清到底做了多少次。

 

“阿杰，你喜欢那个杂种吗？”金朝暮最后一次射入冯杰体内，将头埋在他线条流畅的颈窝里，隐隐有些撒娇的意味。

 

“阿杰？”金朝暮抬起头。

 

难道这男人生气了？

 

金朝暮抽出性器，带出的白浊都已被血液染红。难道是自己太粗暴了？

 

“冯杰！别装睡！回答我！”

 

金朝暮凑近男人，捏着他的下巴迫使他的头转向自己，这时他才后知后觉地发现，男人似乎早已失去了意识。

 

“阿杰...阿杰......你别吓我啊……你醒醒阿杰！”

 

金朝暮看着男人下身的血越流越多，将雪白的床单染成了腥红色，仿佛没有停止的意向。

 

金朝暮这才彻底慌了。

 

“120吗？救，救命......”

 

 

 

 

 

“金朝暮！你这畜生！老子今天不打死你老子就他妈的不姓白！”白羽瞳拽起颓废地蹲在墙角的金朝暮就是一拳。

 

“小白！你冷静点！这里是医院！”展耀一把抓住白羽瞳的手臂，示意他停手。

 

“你让老子怎么冷静！你看看这畜生把阿杰弄成什么样了！要不是阿杰舍不得，老子现在就他妈的能把他射成筛子！”

 

金朝暮眼神无处聚焦，少见的任由白羽瞳拽着，被一实拳狠狠擂在金贵的脸上也毫不反抗。自己......都做了些什么？

 

“冯杰病人家属在吗？”

“在！”

“在！”

“你俩到底谁是病人家属？”

 

医生疑惑的目光在白羽瞳和金朝暮之间来回逡巡，这两个到底谁才是家属？

 

“我是！你滚一边去！”

 

白羽瞳厌恶地将金朝暮往旁边一拨，示意医生继续。

 

“好，经过检查，病人大出血的原因是因为在三个月的高危孕期内进行了剧烈的性事，现在的年轻人啊，难道不懂常识吗？平时也要节制一点，既然怀孕了就不要......”

 

“什么？！怀孕？医生你没弄错吧，他是个Beta啊！”

“Beta怎么了？就说你没常识吧，连这都不知道！Beta也是有一定的几率怀孕的，只不过非常困难罢了。”

“非常......困难……”

 

金朝暮倚着医院的墙向下滑落在地，任由雪白的石灰粉末杂乱无章地染指了他因出门急切而随意套上的黑色西服。

 

 

“医生！你们这有个叫冯杰的病人吧！他怎么样了？”

 

急切的脚步声裹挟着粗重的喘气声越来越近，最终停在了医生面前。

 

这个声音，这个背影，就算金朝暮看不到他的脸，也能立刻分辨出来人的身份。

 

 

“杜莫情？你来干什么！”

 

“你有什么资格质问我，我心上人受伤了我不能来看他？我告诉你金朝暮！你这朝三暮四的畜生！亏得你爸妈给你取这么个好名字！你再敢伤害阿杰信不信我让你生不如死！”

 

“我的事什么时候轮到你来指手画脚了？还有阿杰是我的！我的人我怎么对他关你什么事！”

 

“妈的今天老子不打死你老子就不姓杜！你知不知道他怀孕了！你还这么对他！老子今天就是不叫帮手都能打得你满地找牙！”杜莫情撸起袖子就准备和金朝暮拼个你死我活。

 

“等等！你怎么知道他怀孕了！我都不知道你怎么可能知道！难道......”金朝暮盯着眼前盛怒的妖媚青年，脑海里一个结论不受控地蹦了出来。

 

“难道什么？知道怕了吧！”

 

“这孩子...是你的......”

 

“什么？”杜莫情愣在了原地，随即又大笑出声，“哈哈哈哈哈没错！这孩子就是我的！所以你要是再敢碰他！我和你拼个你死我活！”

 

杜莫情心中窃喜的同时也为冯杰所不值，为什么偏偏要对这么一个不懂感情只懂伤害的男人死心塌地。但这样也好，自己大方承认了这个孩子是自己的，那就可以正大光明的待在阿杰身边和他一起养孩子啦，他可不在意这孩子是谁的，只要是阿杰的，他都会毫无保留地去爱他。

 

“我就知道......不然为什么他不告诉我呢，难道你早就和他！”

“嗯...也不算早，大概就上个月。”杜莫情胜券在握地笑着，信口胡诌些能刺激金朝暮的话，就差用鼻孔蔑视他。

“冯杰......哈哈哈，还真是个人尽可夫的婊子。”

“你他妈给老子闭嘴！阿杰才不是那种人！我要是再听见你说一句他的不好，信不信我撕烂你的嘴！”

“杜莫情，是谁给你的胆子让你敢这么跟我说话的？”金朝暮冷笑一声，拍拍背上的灰，竟是完全没有了先前的狼狈模样。

“老子还需要别人给胆？我告诉你金朝暮，休想拿那件事来威胁我，因为，我已经完全不在意了。”

“是吗？”

“没错，不仅如此，你还有把柄在我手里。”

“什么把柄。”金朝暮瞬间警觉，像他们这样每天都提着脑袋行走的人，对于任何人所说的把柄，永远都是宁可信其有，不可信其无的。

“你说，要是阿杰知道了你的真实身份，知道了你是因为什么而接近他的，知道了你一直都是在骗他，哦，对了，还有金少爷您曾经还猛烈地追求过在下。你说......会发生什么？”

“哈哈哈，这也能算把柄？你去告诉他啊，我倒是想看看到时候他信我还是信你。”

“你！金朝暮你这......”

 

 

“都别吵了！阿杰醒了！”白羽瞳揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，径直走到了冯杰的床位边。

 

“阿杰，你怎么样？”

“谢谢你羽瞳，我没事，你让朝暮进来，我有话要和他说。”

“阿杰，那就是个畜生，你怎么还对他......”

“你放心，我不会再犯傻了。”

 

 

 

“朝暮，谢谢你送我来医院。”冯杰自嘲一笑，自己什么时候习惯对这个总是伤害自己的人说谢谢了？明明是他伤了自己，却还要向他道谢，真是讽刺。

 

“冯杰，我就问你一个问题，这孩子到底是......”

“金朝暮，我们分手吧。”

 

金朝暮愣在了原地，怒火取代了难以置信充斥着他全身，令他几乎无法思考。

 

“为什么......”他从险些咬碎的一口牙中挤出三个字。

“因为我累了。”

“是因为那个杜家的杂种吗？你喜欢他？！”

“......金朝暮，这一切，真的没有意思，我不知道你为什么要刻意接近我，我身上有什么是您金少爷没有的？也许你只是单纯觉得无聊，想在我身上找点乐子吧……不过不重要了，求你放我自由。”

“你别回避问题，你告诉我你是不是喜欢他！”金朝暮险些站不稳，冯杰是怎么知道自己的真实身份的！

“那我问你，我们在一起的时间里，你曾有一刻是喜欢我的吗？”

“我......”

“对了，当然有，我差点忘了，在床上的时候你怎么会不喜欢呢……是吧，朝暮......”

“冯杰！那这个孩子呢！”

“这个孩子和你没关系。”

“没关系......你再说一遍！”

“金少爷，您请便。”

 

冯杰不再看他，闭上眼假寐，竟是一句话也不想与他多说。

 

“好，冯杰，我劝你到时候不要后悔！”

 

金朝暮看着病床上脸色苍白的冯杰，摔门而出。

 

 

 

“阿杰，他有没有又对你做什么？你放心，这个孩子我会照顾，我们......”杜莫情轻轻坐在床边，拨开冯杰挡住视线的碎发，“和我在一起吧，阿杰。”

 

面前的男人蹙了一双好看的细眉，那样的眼神看过来，竟显得右眼角那颗泪痣也楚楚可怜。

 

“......好。”

“阿杰，你、你答应了？”

 

 

 

【TBC？】


End file.
